The Heroine Series 1: In Desperate Need
by Artzielady94
Summary: There are some things Aleria Cousland missed more than others...and this was one of them. Setting the wilds, before they reach Lothering. Alistairxf/Cousland Paring. ***Update****I've decided to make these a short story series!****


Aleria shrugged her blood stained satchel off, tossing it next to the freshly lit fire. Camping was never her favorite past-time but there was something about the smell of cedar burning. It could almost drown out the stench of Darkspawn gore, which seemed to be her newest perfume lately. Luckily, the rest of her party members had no right to complain. Morrigan generally kept to herself in her tent at the edge of camp and Alistair-well, Alistair definitely didn't smell like a bed of roses and we'll leave it at that. "I guess the days of luxurious rose petal and lavender baths are long gone," she mused to herself while taking a quick whiff of the tunic. _Whew,_ she thought. _Any kind of bath would be better than smelling like this._ Gagging, she started to take off her leather armor.

"I was going to say something about that smell," laughed Alistair, "But I thought maybe you were attempting to be a huntsman."

Aleria replied curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, hunters typically spread, you know, um…excrement on themselves so as not to alarm their pray. If that is the case then...well... Keep up the good work!" He said sarcastically, coving his mouth and nose to emphasis his point.

"Do you think I _like_ smelling like this?" Aleria replied, rolling her eyes as she reached down and began rummaging through her pack.

"What are you looking for?" Alistair chuckled, cocking one eyebrow, "Ah-HA! This, my dear Warden, is a most treasured and valuable item perfect for troubling times such as these." She pulled out a small round object wrapped in a light brown cloth.

Alistair stepped forward to get a closer look, "What, is it a rune stone? "

Aleria shook her head seriously. "No, it's something of more value to me."

Intrigued, Alistair waited for her to unwrap her treasure. He wondered what kind of mysterious object it could be. Alistair's anticipation built as she pulled the leather string that bound the fabric around the stone shaped item. "It's, it's…soap?" He asked, picking up the bar to inspect it closer. "That's it? Soap? Is it as least enchanted or something?"

Aleria giggled, plucking the bar from his hands. "You don't know very many women do you, Alistair?"

"Hey, I've known my fair share of women, thank you very much." He replied defensively.

Aleria cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really now? How many women have you _known_, Alistair?" She purred with a mischievous grin on her face.

Not catching the innuendo, Alistair continued. "Well, if you count all of the Sisters at the Chantry, probably at least fifteen to twenty."

Aleria stifled a giggle, "Really, that many, huh? Wow. Who would have thought the Chantry condoned all that 'getting to know each other?'"

Alistair looked confused for a moment, "Wait. Why wouldn't they condone it?"

Aleria smiled deviously, "Well I just thought when a Sister takes her vows "knowing a man" would be on the on the 'Thou Shall Not' list."

As her joke registered Alistair's face began to turn a light shade of pink. "Oh...That isn't what I meant! You know that's not what I meant! Maker's Breath!"

Aleria burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Alistair; I can help but tease you! You turn the cutest colors when you blush."

Alistair's face scrunched into a pout. "You, my lady, have a dirty mind!" Aleria giggled. "I guess I have dirt on the brain…as well as the rest of my body. Speaking of that, Alistair, may I ask you a favor?"

Alistair's eyebrows shot up. The only words his brain registered were, "Dirty", "Body", and "Favor." All this talk of "knowing women" had sent his mind reeling and he was trying desperately to reign it back in. "For you, anything." He was shocked at how much he meant that statement. Alistair had only known Aleria Cousland for a short time, but he could see why Duncan had chosen her to be a Grey Warden. Not only was she a skilled fighter but she was kind, wise, and, even though she had already experienced her fair share of heartache and misery, she still was able to smile, joke, and make light of what other people would call a hopeless situation. She was a marvel and, in truth, he really would do anything for her.

"Alistair? Hello? Anyone home?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the favor was what?"

She sighed and leaned in close to him. "I really, desperately, emphatically, want…." Alistair held his breath. "…a bath."

Alistair exhaled, "And why do you need me for that?"

Aleria sat down in front of him. "Well to be honest, there is no telling when and where Darkspawn are going to pop up, and I really don't think fighting in the nude with nothing but a bar of soap to aid me is such a good idea. So, I need you to watch my back."

Alistair mouth twisted slightly as he said. "So…let me get this straight. You want me to watch you take a bath?"

Aleria, realizing what she had said, began to blush. "Oh Maker, no! I was using the phrase 'I'll watch your back, you watch mine.' You know, 'look out' for me?"

Alistair's smile grew wider, "Isn't the saying I'll wash your back, you wash mine?"

Aleria groaned, "Ugh! Forget I asked."

She was about to storm off when Alistair grabbed her wrist and smirked, "I'm sorry, Aleria. I can't help but tease you. You turn the cutest color when you blush."

Aleria's lips twisted in order to hide her smile. "You Sir, have a dirty mind."

Alistair chuckled, "I guess that means I need a good washing, too. Ladies first." He stepped courteously to the side as she gave him a hard punch on the shoulder. They both grabbed what they needed from camp; fresh clothes, a drying cloth, Aleria's beloved bar of soap, and headed into the woods.

Aleria remembered passing a little waterfall not too far from where they had stopped to camp. It wasn't long before she was standing on the bank of a little fresh water pond. The water glistened and seemed to call her name. She giggled to herself thinking how silly it was to get so ecstatic over something so trivial. Shaking her head, she sauntered over to a long flat rock that jutted out from the bank and looked over her shoulder at Alistair. "You can sit here with your back turned. I'll get undressed behind you and jump in from here, ok?" Alistair sat on the rock and faced the woods. Aleria stood behind him. "Ok, don't look," She said. Alistair's heart began pounding loudly as he covered his eyes. She took off her clothes quickly checking every now and then to make sure he wasn't peaking. Once she was completely undressed she took a deep breath and dove in head first. Alistair heard the splash and removed his hands from his eyes. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. There was a naked woman swimming around behind him. Scratch that, not just any woman, Aleria Cousland. He heard her take a deep breath as she came up for air.

He decided talking to her would help keep his mind of the fact she was, well, naked. "So how's the water?" He said as coolly as he could manage.

"C-c-cold b-but nice…I'll get use t-t-to it."

Alistair laughed to himself. _I could sure use some cold water right about now. _"So do you think it's ok if we talk?"

Aleria smiled as she began lathering up. "Sure. There is something I have been wondering about that I wanted to ask you anyways… Before when we talked about, you know, knowing women… " Alistair gulped; this was definitely not the conversation he was hoping for to get his mind off of things. "Have you never…"

Alistair interrupted. "Have I never what? Had a good pair of shoes?"

Aleria shook her head. "You know what I mean…"

Alistair cheerfully dodged again saying, "I'm not sure I do, my lady. Have I never seen a Basilisk? Ate Jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamp post in winter?"

Aleria sighed, "Now you're making fun of me, again."

Alistair chuckled, "Make fun of you my lady, perish the thought. And you? Have you ever _licked a lamppost in winter?" _He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer but was intrigued none the less.

"Well, "she said as a faint blush filled her cheeks, "No, I haven't _licked a lamppost in winter_. Not that I didn't have the opportunity, it just never felt like right to me."

Alistair felt a sense of relief wash over him, "We'll I've heard it can be quite painful. One of the initiates did it on a dare once. There was a lot of pointing and laughing, poor lad." He said sarcastically, "As for myself, I've never done..._It_…that_. _As you could probably guess the Chantry was not the place for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of a beautiful lady such as yourself." He heard the water stir and knew Aleria was coming back to shore. He held his breath, covered his eyes, and tried to think of something, anything besides her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked timidly as she reached for her drying towel.

Alistair's hand dropped from his eyes, "Of Course you are and you know it! You're…"

Aleria interrupted with a shout, "Alistair, Darkspawn! On your left!" Immediately he snapped into warrior mode, snatching his sword and shield up into a defensive stance. Aleria swiftly wrapped her drying cloth around her body securing it with a knot. Thank the Maker she had thought to bring her bow along as well. Alistair charged into the mist of about ten dark spawn-luckily this was not a large group. Aleria pulled her bow string taught and released a shot that pierced right through its mark. She loaded her bow again and again making sure to watch Alistair's back. Though to be honest he didn't need much help. He cut through the beasts like a force of nature, mangled bodies falling at his feet. It was astounding to watch. Her musing was cut short when she saw the last glenlock slice through the open side of Alistair's armor. Aleria's body was set ablaze in fury as she notched her last arrow and sent it flying through the genlock's skull.

Alistair kicked the fallen enemy for good measure and walked back over to where Aleria was standing on the rock. He plopped down at the edge. Aleria ran over to him and began frantically helping him take off his armor. "Blasted thing got me," he said, wincing a little.

"Yes, I saw. I should have shot it sooner. I got distracted. I'm so sorry, let me look at it." Aleria crouched beside him and lifted his shirt. She gently touched the area around the wound to see how deep the gash was. Luckily, it was just a flesh wound and wouldn't need to be stitched. As Aleria gently prodded the area, Alistair couldn't help but notice she was in nothing but a thin piece of cloth. Not only that but she was touching him, gently, sweetly, intimately. She was so beautiful. Andraste's Flaming Sword, this woman was going to make him loose his mind! "Alistair," Her voice snapped him back to reality, "I think you should go ahead and wash up. Then I'll tend to your wound when we get back to camp." Alistair nodded and began to unbuckle the belt around his pants. Aleria looked down and finally came to the realization that she was still only wearing a piece of cloth. Embarrassed, she ran speedily to her clothes. She tossed her tunic on first over the cloth then slid her pants on under the cloth and with one tug pulled the cloth out of her clothes and began folding it up.

Alistair made his way over to her, "Alright, it's your turn not to look. Though I know it will be hard for you not to sneak a peek." He winked and took his shirt the rest of the way off. Alistair grinned seeing how wide Aleria's eyes became until she quickly averted them in a different direction.

"Be careful with that cut, wash it but be gentle. You don't want it to tear more." Alistair finished undressing and decided against diving head long into the water as Aleria had. Instead he slowly worked his way deeper into the water. Aleria had been correct about how cold it was but it was a welcomed relief after seeing her half-dressed, and, well, you know, fighting dawkspawn.

"Mind if I borrow your soap?" he asked.

"Sure, let me find it." She rummaged around the rock coving her eyes with one hand. She found it and leaned over the side of the rock still covering her eyes. "Come over here and get it, I don't want to lose it in the water. I won't look I promise."

Alistair made his way to the edge. "Ok I'm here."

Aleria's eyes were still closed. "Where is here? Reach out and grab it, I can't see a thi-Eekk!" Her sentence was cut off as the piece of rock holding her up crumbled, causing her to fall face first into the water. She covered her eyes expecting a large splash, but what she felt instead were two muscular arms cradling her in the water. She removed her hands and peered up at Alistair's face, which was twisted into a cocky smile.

"Now, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist looking, but throwing yourself at me? That, I must say, was an unexpected surprise."

Aleria didn't think her face could get any more red as she slapped her hands back over her eyes. "Oh yes, I planned on the rock breaking so I could fall into your arms. Should I swoon and breathlessly call you my hero now?" she replied sarcastically, trying desperately to keep her wits about her.

Alistair smiled ruefully and said, "Yes actually, I think you should unless you want to get dunked."

Aleria twisted in his arms. "Alistair don't you dare! Take me back to shore!"

Alistair shook his head. "That is not what I want to hear. I think you should thank me properly, my lady."

Aleria was getting agitated. "Alistair, take me to shore, please."

Alistair replied, "Wrong answer," and then unceremoniously pulled Aleria underwater; he waited a moment before pulling her back up again. "Let's try this again," he smirked.

"Alistair! I can't believe you just did that! Put me down! I'll get to shore myself!" Aleria wriggled in his arms trying to get him to set her down.

"Nope," Alistair tightened his hold, "Not until you say it." He dunked her once more.

She gasped and pushed her hair out of her face. "FINE! But you asked for it." She batted her watery lashes at him as she ran a single finger across his muscular chest. His body instantly stiffened. She bit her lip as she looked up deeply into his eyes and whispered. "My Hero." Alistair's mouth dropped open as Aleria began to move again but not to get away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in painstakingly slow. Alistair's heart began to thump so loudly He was sure she could feel it. She was closing the distance between her lips and his when in one quick movement she swept his legs out from under him and submerged him completely underwater. As soon as he was down she swam to shore. "Serves you right! You'll be lucky if I even treat your wounds when we get back to camp!" Alistair could hear her shouts from under the water; he really didn't mind that she dunked him. He had almost forgotten he was naked and that her advances, fake as they were, would have still made for a very awkward situation. He rose out of the water and made his way back to shore.

"I'm about to step out of the water please try and control yourself this time…" He chuckled even as she threw his towel at him.

"Ha, ha very funny. Get dressed; we need to head back before it gets dark."

As they made their way back into camp they were met by a perturbed Morrigan, who seemed as if she was ready to shoot lightning bolts at the both of them. "Quite nice to see you again, Wardens. One would think if someone were to disappear from camp for hours, one might have been courteous enough to leave a note."

Alistair huffed. "Aleria, I think the unsocial, scowling witch lady actually missed us!"

Morrigan laughed haughtily, "Surely you jest? I most assuredly did not miss the smell of wet dog that is synonymous with your presence, Alistair."

Alistair quipped. "Oh-ho! This coming from a woman who actually turns into a dog!"

Morrigan snapped, "Wolf!"

"What? I'm sorry I don't speak bitch."Alistair said while holding his hand to his ear.

Morrigan's eyes sparked as her hands produced an eerie green flame. "Do not test me Templar, my bark stings much less than my bite!"

Aleria stepped in front of Alistair and laid her hands on Morrigan's wrists. "Morrigan, I'm sorry we didn't leave a note. I didn't plan on being gone that long. I took a much needed bath and, if it makes you feel any better, I made Alistair take one too."

Morrigan perked, "Oh I see. I did not know that it was customary for Grey Wardens to bathe together."

Aleria rubbed her hand down her face. "We did not bathe together. We took turns. Again, I'm sorry to have worried you."

Morrigan's snarky expression was quickly replaced by a haughty one. "Tis not a problem, I care not what you do in your spare time. Just be polite enough to notify me the next time you decide to disappear."

Alistair opened his mouth only to find Aleria's hand clapped over it. "Sure thing." Morrigan nodded and slinked her way back to her side of the camp.

When Morrigan was far enough away, Aleria punched Alistair's arm. "Why must you always insist on poking at her?"

Alistair rubbed his arm feigning pain. "Because I _hate her_…and the fact of the matter is she hates me too. So why pretend otherwise?"

Aleria rolled her eyes, "Because, Templar, she is a mage and could have healed that nasty cut of yours."

Alistair gave her a questioning look, "So you would rather pawn me off on the Wicked Witch of the Wilds than doctor me up yourself? Is this because I dunked you?"

Aleria shook her head. "The only thing I can do for you is spread on a slave to keep it from getting infected and bandage you up. Wouldn't you rather it just be healed completely?"

Alistair stuck his tongue out. "Ugh, but then she'd have to have her witchy fingers all over me, looking at my body. She may even try to put some spell on me to try and get me into bed with her! No. I'd rather not take that chance.

Aleria burst out laughing, "Alistair she's not a desire demon!"

He replied, "So you say. Now if you don't mind, you should probably see to it now. I think when I reached to catch you I may have torn it a bit."

Aleria looked down and noticed the red spots on his shirt. "Alistair! Why didn't you say something sooner! You didn't _have _to catch me! Let me see it…" She shook her head as she lifted his shirt. "It's going to need some stitching. I bet you're regretting ticking Morrigan off now aren't you?"

Alistair quipped, "Not in the least actually, though I must admit, I may change my tune when you pull out that needle."

Aleria tugged at his shirt, "Go wait for me by the fire, I'll get my kit. And take your shirt off."

Alistair grinned cheekily, "I knew it wouldn't be long before you tried to get me out of my clothes again. Just be gentle with me, my lady." Aleria huffed as she set off to find her kit. Alistair pulled a log up next to the fire, took off his shirt, and tried to get as comfortable as possible. When Aleria came out of the tent she saw him and nearly gasped. The light of the fire lit every high point of his muscled chest. He looked like a bronze statue, meticulously carved; even his battle scars almost seemed like designs etched by the hands of the Maker himself. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She felt a pang of guilt for being lecherous when she should be tending a pretty serious wound that was her fault in the first place.

"Got it!" she said while sitting next to him. "Are you ready for this? Lucky for you, I was raised to be a 'Noble Lady,' so I am quite proficient with a needle and thread. Though skin is a little different than cloth. If you like, I can stitch a pretty flower while I'm at it?" Alistair's eyes widened. "I'm only kidding, Alistair." She pulled the needle out of her kit and threaded it with a thick thread. Then held it over a flame to sterilize it. She held the needle between her fingers and looked at Alistair. "I will be as gentle as I can. Do you want something to bite down on?"

"Just do it." Alistair said through clenched teeth. As the needle pierced his skin he sucked in a hiss through his teeth. Aleria's hands worked quickly and efficiently. If he wasn't trying his best not to scream, he would have told her how impressive she was. A few intense moments later she had finished. Aleria reached into her kit and pulled out a little tin which he guessed was a salve. She began to gently apply it to his wound and then the area around his wound. Alistair could feel himself getting lost in the sensation of her touch. When her hand finally withdrew it left an emptiness he couldn't put into words. His sadness was short lived for she had only removed her hands to reach inside her pack for bandages. This time, instead of only touching him, she wrapped her arms around his waist to secure the gauzes. Her hair fell from her shoulders and lightly grazed his bare chest. Alistair shivered. Aleria looked up into his eyes with concern.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?'' Her face was so close to his, he had to remind himself to breathe.

"No, your hair just tickled me." Before he could even think he was brushing the stray strand from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. Aleria felt her face begin to warm, so she retreated, gingerly tapping his chest.

"Ok you're all done. Get some rest; we have alliances to forge and dark spawn to kill."

Alistair, feeling a bit slighted, grabbed his shirt. "All in a day's work for a Warden I suppose. Good night, Aleria. May your sleep be plagued by less dark spawn than usual."

Aleria laughed, "Good night Alistair, may your sleep not be plagued by Morrigan trying to seduce you."

Alistair shouted from his tent, "You're not funny!"


End file.
